


Everything’s All Right

by PangurBan24601



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is fine, Blood, Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous!Trevor, Sypha is a good midwife, Trevor gets teased a lot, TrevorXAdrian, Twins, Until he’s not, graphic birth, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangurBan24601/pseuds/PangurBan24601
Summary: Alucard suddenly goes into labor with twins. Trevor is entirely unprepared, while Alucard is infuriatingly calm. Sypha takes care of them both.





	1. Chapter 1

They were on the road when the pains began.

Alucard’s first thought was to keep it a secret, to wait until the next town and perhaps find an inn or church with a decent bed before telling his companions. That way, he could spend the long, boring part of his labor walking in peace, without them fussing over him.

Yes, that would have been his preference.

Unfortunately, he had to consider the fact that he had no idea how long it would take or how far away the next town was. His companions would never let him hear the end of it if his poor planning resulted in him giving birth on the side of the road.

He spoke up the moment the second pain hit.

“We need to find shelter,” he said, stopping in the middle of the road.

Sypha immediately understood, while Trevor spoke before thinking.

”The sun is still high, why would you want to—” he stopped when Sypha gently cuffed the back of his head.

”Hey!” Trevor complained, instinctively reaching for where she’d struck him. He glared at her only to see her pointing, exasperated, at their companion. Alucard met Trevor’s eyes, then tilted his chin slightly as his eyes flicked down, then up again.

”Wha? Boots? Do you need new boots?”

Sypha nearly shrieked with laughter while Alucard rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration.

“God damn it, I don’t want to play a stupid game, just say what you mean and be done with it,” Trevor growled.

Without breaking eye contact, Alucard raised one hand to his belly and repeated himself, more emphatically this time.

“ _We_ need to find shelter.”

Trevor eyes narrowed, then widened all in the space one second.

“Oh, shit. Fuck. _Fuck_! This is bad, this is…Early. It’s too early!” Trevor looked from Sypha back to Alucard. “Is it? Too early?”

”By a few weeks perhaps, but this is not uncommon for twins,” Alucard said, calmly.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this could happen?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Alucard said, holding both hands out as if weighing two items. “On the one hand, you’re in a constant state of panic for several weeks. On the other, I only need to listen to you panic for a minute before you come to your senses and start helping me _find shelter._ ”

Trevor took a breath as if to retort, but ultimately shut his mouth once he had processed what his lover had said.

“Right then,” Alucard said. “I think we should turn around. I saw a farmhouse next to several dead fields a few miles back. Probably abandoned.”

“Are you all right to travel that far?” Trevor asked.

Alucard glanced at him with a smirk. He disappeared in flash of red and immediately reappeared, tossing an apple at Trevor, which he caught. Alucard pointed to a tree on the hill behind them.

“I may not be at my normal strength, but I’m sure I can travel a couple of miles at human speed for your sakes.”

“Then it’s settled,” Sypha said, grabbing her friends’ hands and turning them around with her. “Let’s go have some babies.”

* * *

The farmhouse was indeed abandoned.

_Recently_ , Trevor mused, noting a general lack of dust and cobwebs. “I’ll check the rooms. Make sure we’re alone here.”

”Good idea,” Sypha said. “I’ll check the kitchen.”

“And I’ll start a fire. It will be a long evening.” Alucard paused when his companions both looked at him. “I mean…I’ll sit down and put my feet up?”

Trevor nodded his approval. “Sypha can start the fire after she looks for food. She’s much faster at it.”

Alucard rolled his eyes as the other two left him alone in the living room. The pains weren’t that bad yet, more an annoyance than anything else. He would have preferred to keep himself busy, but he knew the others meant well.

” _Damn_. Not much food here,” Sypha called from kitchen. “A handful of beans, questionable bottle of milk.”

“Check again,” Trevor called, reentering the living room. He looked at Alucard, who was making himself comfortable on the sofa. “The guest room is in good shape, doesn’t hardly look lived in. The bed is pretty big, so that would probably be the best place to… _uh_ …”

“Sorry, love, I’m not in the mood for it right now,” Alucard teased. “Labor and all.” He gestured toward his rounded middle, shrugging.

It was Trevor’s turn to roll his eyes as he stomped up the stairs to check the upper rooms.

“Couldn’t resist!” Alucard called after him.

_“Just trying to be helpful_ ,” Trevor grumbled under his breath, forgetting that Alucard could still hear him.

There were three rooms upstairs; a small office with several shelves of books, and two bedrooms. The first looked like it was probably the master bedroom; there was another large bed, a chair, two oil lamps, and a family portrait on the wall depicting a husband and wife with two golden-haired children. Trevor noted the oil lamps and extra bedding, then headed on to the other bedroom.

“ _Shit_!”

“Everything all right?” Alucard called from downstairs.

“It’s fine,” Trevor yelled back. “Just tripped over some broken floor boards.”

It was a lie.

The truth was that he had no intention of letting Alucard see the horrific scene before him. It was clearly the children’s room; two small beds, separated by a bedside table with another lamp. A rocking horse in the corner. Several animal toys stuffed with cotton or feathers, or the like. _A stiff, lifeless woman holding her dead children on the bed._

No blood. _Good_ , Trevor thought, _Alucard probably won’t smell them._ Trevor frowned. No, that didn’t make sense. _Rotting bodies stink_. He stepped closer to the bed. They almost looked like they were sleeping but for the deathly stillness, the trails of foam from the children’s mouths. They were probably less than 24 hours dead. The mother’s hand gripped a small glass vial.

_Poison_. She had poisoned them. Trevor’s mind raced, trying to piece together their story.

No food in the house. The father missing. The fields unplanted. Demons attacking nearby towns.

They had been slowly starving to death. Rather than risk a brutal death at the hands of demons or a slow, painful death from hunger, she chose the end their suffering. Her own children.

Trevor threw a hand over his mouth to suppress an unexpected sob. The tears were already falling from his face.

_Pull yourself together, damnit! You’ve seen hundreds of bodies before, what’s different about these_?

But he knew what was different. He would be a father in less than a day. A new father in a world increasingly full of dangers, where mothers were forced kill their own children out of love.

He took a few deep breaths, quickly wiping the tears from his face. He wouldn’t give Alucard any reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary. He took the lamp from the table and grabbed the blanket off the empty bed. He gathered the two lamps from the other bedroom and carefully made his way down the stairs. He set the lamps on the floor and threw the blanket over Alucard.

“Thanks, love,” Alucard sighed.

“No jokes at my expense prepared then?” Trevor grumbled, his mood sour.

“No,” Alucard responded, reaching for Trevor’s hand. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been very fair to you today. Being in labor has made me drunk with power.”

Trevor smiled, accepting the hand and sitting on the floor beside him. “Nice of you to admit it. How are you feeling?”

“Just fine so far. Contractions are probably about ten minutes apart.”

Sypha came back in and threw some wood into the fireplace before setting it ablaze with a quick incantation. She sat down in a huff.

“No food,” she grumbled.

“I’m not terribly hungry,” Alucard offered.

“And I had an apple earlier,” Trevor added.

Sypha sighed. “I suppose one of us can go hunt for something if we’re in any danger of starving. I’ll go pump some water. We’ll need a lot of it,” she said, leaving again.

Trevor’s stomach turned at that thought. He felt wholly unprepared for dealing with the physical part of his lover’s labors. Fortunately, they had decided beforehand that Sypha would be the one to assist with the delivery under Alucard’s instruction. Trevor’s job would be moral support.

“Hey,” Alucard said, noting the anxious look in Trevor’s eyes. “Everything’s going to be all right. You hear me?”

“Yeah. I hear you.”

“Kiss me.”

“If I must.” Trevor smirked as Alucard grabbed his shirt and violently pulled him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor Belmont’s knees hurt.

He was vaguely aware of that, though he had no intention of moving or even shifting positions. He knelt on the wood floor at the foot of the large guest bed, his hands on the low bedframe and his gaze focused on the pale face above him. Alucard met Trevor’s eyes with a small, reassuring smile.

_“It’s all right,”_ Alucard mouthed, as if unwilling to break the soft silence that had cloaked the room for the past half hour. Only then did Trevor realize how nervous he must have looked, his jaw clenched and his knuckles tense and white on the bedframe.

“S-sorry,” Trevor breathed, louder than he had intended. He swallowed and released his grip on the bedframe just as he felt his face flush slightly with embarrassment. Alucard chuckled softly.

The dhampir was on his hands and knees on the bed, naked but for a loose, white shirt that covered him like a veil, translucent in the places where it clung to his damp skin. His swollen belly hung low and heavy beneath him, causing his back to bow slightly. His breathing was calm, deep, and even. Sypha sat on her knees behind him, her back to the head of the bed, which was pressed up against the wall. She was busy massaging Alucard’s lower back, ready to assist when the next wave hit. Both she and Trevor were getting better at detecting the dhampir’s contractions, especially as they became stronger and more frequent.

Trevor looked back up when he heard Alucard’s breathing begin to accelerate, signaling the return of his pain. Trevor offered his hand and Alucard took it with a gracious smile, squeezing gently.

_Damnation, how can he be so_ calm _?_ Trevor thought. Alucard was the one moments from giving birth, and yet Trevor could not help but feel that _he_ was the one being comforted. Alucard’s breathing eventually slowed again, evening out to that calm, almost _too_ precise level that he held between contractions.

“Seventy seconds on that one,” Sypha softly called from her position behind Alucard. “I’m going to check again—try to stay relaxed.”

The dhampir looked back at Trevor, a soft smile still on his face, though Trevor could tell he was not looking forward to the intrusion. Alucard’s next breath was ever so slightly sharper than the others, and his eyes fell shut as Sypha worked as quickly and gently as she could. He breathed a small sigh when the brief discomfort ended. Trevor gave his hand a soft squeeze.

“All right, Adrian, whenever you’re ready,” Sypha said.

_“Finally,”_ Alucard whispered.

“Wh-what?” Trevor stuttered, shifting over to look back at Sypha. “Ready for what?”

Sypha also leaned over to look past her laboring friend to her distraught friend.

“To begin pushing,” she said, matter-of-factly. Trevor paled.

“Already?” he whimpered.

“It’s been twelve hours,” Alucard reminded him. He turned and shot Sypha a grin at Trevor’s expense. Sypha tried and failed to suppress a giggle, which Alucard joined in on.

“Wha-? Oh come on, you two, this is serious!”

“It’s just childbirth, love. I’ll admit it’s not easy, but you act as if I’m on my deathbed,” Alucard gently teased, pulling his hand free to stroke Trevor’s hair lovingly. Trevor looked away, his cheeks reddening further.

“Look at me, Trevor.” The humor was gone from Alucard’s voice. The hunter reluctantly met his lover’s eyes.

“I will be fine. _Our children_ will be fine. I promise.”

Trevor swallowed and nodded.

“Trevor, could you find some more towels and blankets please? We won’t have time once he starts pushing,” Sypha said.

Trevor scrambled to his feet, nearly knocking over one of the oil lamps on the floor. He sheepishly scurried off to check the other bedrooms for more supplies.

“There he goes, the father of my children,” Alucard said in mock-solemnity once Trevor was out of earshot.

“Maybe we should give the poor man a break,” Sypha said, once again massaging Alucard’s lower back.

“Perhaps, but I find this to be such a _rare_ opportunity,” Alucard responded. “I had no idea he would be this adorable when he— _ungh!”_

“Hey, shh, shh…” Sypha soothed, “Just breathe. You’re nearly done now.”

“Sorry—Took me by surprise,” Alucard gasped, his breath accelerating once again.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Sypha chastised. “You are in pain. It is all right to show it.”

“For Trevor’s sake, I will bear it as quietly as I can.” Alucard’s voice was small. Sypha shook her head, incredulous.

“Wait, so you’ll happily tease him to no end for being nervous for you, but god forbid you should give him any reason to be?

“That about sums it up.”

“Idiots, both of you.”

Trevor reentered the room just as Alucard was recovering from the latest pain.

“All right, Adrian?”

“Just fine, love.”

Trevor nodded and set a pile of linens on the table next to the bed, then handed Sypha several small towels. She spread a few of them beneath Alucard, hoping to keep the actual bed as clean as possible. It was not long before the dhampir’s breathing changed again, and Trevor was quick to return to his place on the floor in front of Alucard. The panting stopped without warning, and Trevor saw his lover’s brow furrow in concentration, his eyes shut.

_He’s pushing,_ Trevor realized with a jolt of terror. After a time, Alucard released the breath he had been holding, returning to panting.

“Good, Adrian,” Sypha cheered him on. “Just like that. The first will be here in no time.”

She looked back at Trevor, gave an encouraging smile and tilted her head toward their companion.

“Oh, uh…” Trevor started, taking the hint. “Yes. Good…Good job, Adrian. Keep it up.” He offered an awkward thumbs-up to his lover, and Alucard resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

It went like that for the next quarter of an hour, Alucard silently pushing with each contraction and his two companions quietly encouraging him, one a bit more eloquently than the other.

“It’s right there, I can just see the head,” Sypha announced as Alucard panted following a particularly strong contraction. Trevor felt his face go pale. Alucard reached out to cup his lover’s cheek.

“Did you hear that? You’re almost a father,” he said.

“You’re…You’re amazing,” Trevor whispered. Alucard’s smile quickly turned to a wince, and he took in another sharp breath as his back suddenly arched.

“Oh, wow,” Sypha said, startled. “That was fast.”

“Head’s…out?” Alucard asked between gasps.

“Yes, now just the shoulders…oh…”

“What?!” Trevor practically shrieked. Alucard just laughed, already lowering himself down onto his side.

“It’s here,” Sypha said, holding up the wet, wrinkled infant, still attached to its parent by the umbilical cord. Alucard rolled onto his back and reached for the child, which Sypha quickly placed on his chest. She then grabbed a soft towel and draped it over them, rubbing vigorously to stimulate the newborn. Finally, a soft, wet cry rose up from beneath the towel. Trevor released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“That’s…That’s our kid,” he said with a slightly hysterical laugh. “I can’t believe it. You…You did so good, you…My— _our_ baby…I-I never thought…Wait, what kind is it?”

Alucard grinned at Trevor’s dazed babbling. “What kind, my love? Too early to be sure, but this specimen appears to be a juvenile sentient being, three-quarters human and one-quarter vampire,” he teased.

“C’mon, show a little mercy. You know all my wits have left me today,” Trevor whined.

“You never had much wit to begin with, you know I always win.” Alucard lifted the child just enough to get a look. He then wrapped it in the towel and offered the bundled child to Trevor.

“Trevor, meet Elisabeth. Your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First twin here. :) Hope you like it so far.


End file.
